


SSOWeek (Modern)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek August 2016 [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another SSOweek, hosted by the lovely Centeris2, where SSO fans are encouraged to write or create other art (including screenshots) about SSO. This set is the 'modern' one, taking place in modern-day Jorvik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

Jorvik had had a hectic year. Magical ponies arriving had caused an uproar. A new area had become available for everyone. And, of course, there had been many, many new horses to take home and train and ride around. Louisa had enjoyed that.

But damn, she missed Lisa.

It had been almost a year now since Lisa had last been seen on Jorvik. It had been that long since the druids had last had news, too. She waited beside Alex every Wednesday when the druids had their meetings, but every time, Alex had no news for her.

“Sorry,” said Alex, seeing Louisa’s disappointment as the girl checked her phone only to find another message from Jorvik City Mall informing her of the new fashions available. Her Tovero mount sniffed at Tin Can’s mane, disturbing the pony.

“I feel kind of pathetic, longing for my girlfriend like this,” said Louisa.

“Hey, are you calling me pathetic for longing for my girlfriend?” asked Alex, looking offended. But she smiled.

“No,” said Louisa.

“Well, if I’m not pathetic, you’re not, either,” said Alex. “She’s your first girlfriend, of course you’d miss her.”

“Can’t you at least tell me where she is?” asked Louisa, just like she did every week.

“No,” said Alex. “The druids won’t tell me either. And they’ve put up those forcefields everywhere, so I’m as restricted as you are. Linda’s snowed under looking at those books, too.”

“Yeah, those aren’t druid books,” said Louisa, and smiled. “She asked me for book reccomendations so she has something to do while we wait for the druids to give us more work to do.”

“I thought you’d have your nose in the books too,” said Alex. 

“Well, maybe I’m trying to fill the void with new horse companions,” said Louisa. “Speaking of, I should probably be off training this one.” She patted her horse’s mane.

“What’s his name?” asked Alex. “And, uh, why does he feel cold?”

“Brighteye,” said Louisa. “Marley told me that he’s the son of a wild mare and a winter spirit. I think that’s why he’s so cold. Doesn’t make him any faster in Dino Valley, though.”

“Well, yeah, that’s supernatural cold there,” said Alex. “Even Tin Can can’t handle it, and he has a warrior’s blood in his veins.”

“He was rolling in mud the other day,” said Louisa.

“I said warrior, not royalty,” said Alex with a shrug. “Anyway, you’ve got nothing to do, I’ve got nothing to do, why don’t we train together? I don’t want Tin Can getting out of shape just because the druids haven’t needed us yet.”

“Still no magical lessons?” asked Louisa.

“No. Sorry, I know you were looking forward to it, but if anything happened…” said Alex.

“Yeah, I know,” said Louisa. “I just wish the druids would hurry up. What are they doing up there, creating worlds?”

“Probably,” said Alex. “So, anyway, training?”

“It is more fun with a friend,” said Louisa, though she was a little intimidated at getting to race with Alex. “You’ll probably leave me in your dust, though. Brighteye is pretty slow.”

“He’ll get faster, though,” said Alex. “That’s the point of training. And I’ll slow down to ride with you between the races.”

“That sounds like a nice idea,” said Louisa. “Okay, I’ll train with you.” Alex grinned and leaned across to give her an awkward one-armed hug.


	2. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a rude awakening on the beach.

“Get up.” Alex made a muffled noise and pressed her face further into whatever she was lying on. It felt grainy and tasted bad, whatever it was. Something jabbed into her ribs, and Alex made a quiet noise of complaint and curled up slightly.

There was a sigh, and then footsteps moved away from her. Alex sighed in relief, moving an arm over her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

And then cold water splashed down on her, startling her awake into a sitting position.

“What the hell?” Alex sputtered, glaring up at the person standing over her. Louisa laughed while Alex glowered.

“I told you to get up,” said Louisa. She had a demonic twinkle in her eye.

“You’re evil,” said Alex. She got up, dripping water everywhere, and wished that she could shake herself like an animal.

“Hangover hitting you yet?” asked Louisa.

“Yes,” said Tin Can. 

“Sorry,” said Alex, holding a hand to her forehead and wincing. “Last night was bad.”

“Sorry I abandoned you,” said Louisa. “A bunch of people organised late-night archaeology hunting in Dino so I tagged along.”

“Maybe I should’ve gone too,” said Alex. “Do you have any water here that isn’t salt water? I need to wash this sand out of my mouth.”

“I’ll buy you some,” said Louisa. Alex stumbled over to the stables, leaning heavily on the fence near the notice board. Her mouth was too dry to retch, though her stomach felt awful. She hoped that she wouldn’t throw up on her friend again.

“Thanks,” said Alex, taking the water from Louisa. She rinsed her mouth out and then took sips of the water, watching while Louisa got a bucket of water for her poor, suffering horse.

“Want to talk about it?” asked Louisa, helping Alex over to a hay bale inside the stable where the light wasn’t so harsh.

“No,” said Alex. 

“Did she hurt you?” asked Louisa. Alex gave her a warning look.

“We can’t talk about this here,” said Alex. “We’ll go to South Hoof if you really have to know.”

“So she did hurt you,” said Louisa. Alex glared at her, opened her mouth to say something, and then paled. Louisa just managed to scramble out of the way in time.

Alex looked better by the time Louisa finished cleaning up the wooden floor of the stable.

“Did you even eat anything last night?” asked Louisa. Alex nodded, grinning, then laughed as Louisa glared at her. “I walked right into that one.”

“Alright, if you really have to know, let’s go over to South Hoof,” said Alex. “Tin Can, you up to being ridden?”

“No,” said Tin Can. Nathalie gently petted his mane, fussing over him.

“Alright, let’s go,” said Alex. “I can walk.”

Though Alex had said that she was fine, she had to steady herself against the bridge railing on her way over. She did manage to stop herself from throwing up again, though.

In the shade of one of the large stones, Alex sat beside her friend.

“Well, what did she do?” asked Louisa. “Not that I can hunt her down, just so I know what to chew her out about when I do come face to face with her again.”

“She said that she hopes Anne never comes back,” said Alex. Just saying it out loud sent fresh pain through her. “Why would she say that? She knows how much I love and miss her.”

“It sounds like this thing with Katja has to stop,” said Louisa. 

“I know,” said Alex. “That’s why I went to the Baroness’ cellar and drank probably half her wine supply.”

“And you somehow ended up on New Hillcrest beach,” said Louisa.

“I think I was coming over to see you,” said Alex. “Tin Can probably remembers more.”

“So now what?” asked Louisa. “How will you cope with the pain?”

“How do you cope with the pain?” asked Alex. “I know it’s nothing like that but I need something to help me sleep.”

“I busy myself with other things,” said Louisa. “Games, books, training, hunting for ancient treasures. And writing.”

“I guess I could try that,” said Alex. “And when you get… lonely?”

“I have fingers,” said Louisa.

“Yeah but there’s no one to-“

“Stop right there,” said Louisa. Alex laughed and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“We can train after I recover,” said Alex. “I can see why you like it now.”


	3. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex suggests to Anne that she should try for the Olympics.

Anne was confident enough to watch videos of herself performing. And, with her girlfriend beside her watching too, she could give a running commentary.

“That pattern was actually really hard to pull off,” said Anne. “If I wasn’t a Soul Rider, I don’t think I would’ve been able to manage it.”

“It looked good to me,” said Alex, watching her girlfriend move on the screen while snuggled up beside her on the lounge.

“Yes, and now watch someone else try it,” said Anne. She leaned across to the laptop on the coffee table, typing in a few words. Alex smirked at the rider on the screen struggling to control their mount, then laughed as the horse bucked her off and cantered out of the ring.

“Okay, so you’re even more amazing than I know you are,” said Alex, kissing Anne’s neck. Anne giggled and gently pushed her away.

“Oh, stop it,” said Anne, giggling. 

“No, I’m serious,” said Alex. “Have you ever thought about going for gold?”

“I’ve won gold in many competitions,” said Anne.

“No, no, I mean… Olympic gold,” said Alex. “I think you could do it.”

“You have to do more than dressage in the equestrian events, Alex,” said Anne.

“I’ve seen you ace showjumping too,” said Alex. “Especially now that Concorde has those invisible wings.”

“That’s just his magic manifesting in his aura,” said Anne.

“Who told you that?” asked Alex, and laughed. “That horse can fly now, Anne. I know it’s hard to get used to.”

“Well, if you say so,” said Anne. “But I can’t do the equestrian events, Alex, I’m not very good at cross-country.”

“Why? Afraid of getting dirty?” asked Alex.

“Not anymore,” said Anne. “Okay, so I haven’t actually done cross-country in a while. I’ve been focusing on dressage.”

“Why don’t I train you?” Alex suggested. “I love cross-country races, and there are plenty here.”

“You’re very good at them, too,” said Anne. “Why don’t you try going for gold?”

“Dressage is too slow for me and I’m not great at showjumping,” said Alex.

“Then I’ll train you,” said Anne. “Come on, I had to leave you behind last time.” Alex looked away at the reminder.

“And what if only one of us gets in?” asked Alex.

“I’ll give it up for you,” said Anne. “You’re worth more than gold, Alex.” She turned Alex’s head towards her and kissed her.

“You really think I can qualify?” asked Alex, her voice husky. Anne kissed her again.

“Yes,” said Anne. “If we work together, we can get there.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” asked Alex, a smile curling her lips as she got up from the couch. “Let’s get out there and train.” Anne grinned and followed her out to the racetracks outside Silverglade Equestrian Centre. It had been too long since she’d last ridden cross-country, but already she felt the excitement of braving the elements and nature itself. And, when she tired of that hard training, she could train Alex in the other two disciplines.

Maybe they could go on to win gold for Jorvik, or maybe not. But training with her girlfriend was something that Anne greatly looked forward to.


	4. Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa receives hope from a spirit of the land

Smokeeye galloped across South Hoof until she pulled up quite suddenly in front of a bay Welsh pony.

“Why did you stop?” asked Louisa, looking over her horse’s neck at the smaller horse.

“He asked me to,” said Smokeeye. She moved her head towards the little pony. “Speak to her.”

“Hello,” said the pony. He spoke the same way that all of Louisa’s horses and the Soul Steeds did, in her mind. He lifted his head, chewing on some grass. 

“Hi,” said Louisa. “Who are you?” Maybe he was another Soul Rider’s horse? Maybe he was supposed to be hers? She had no idea.

“I am… the spirit of this land, I suppose,” said the pony. “Like that tree was before it died.” He gestured towards the ancient tree with his head, then resumed eating.

“Okay,” said Louisa. It wasn’t every day that she got to converse with the spirit of the land, but she was kind of the spirit of all of Jorvik. Apparently. She wondered if the pony would pick up on that.

“My apologies for speaking with my mouth full,” said the pony, “it is just that possessing this body uses up so much energy.”

“So then why possess it?” asked Louisa. “Why not possess the tree?”

“I would prefer not to be a zombie,” said the pony. “And I can at least move around in this form. Or I should be able to, eventually. Besides, that tree relies on a connection with a tree that is no longer living. I of course mean the tree that was once in Epona.”

“Right,” said Louisa. “So why possess a body at all, then?”

“To talk to you, of course,” said the pony. “You are our saviour, after all.”

“I’m really not,” said Louisa. “Everyone keeps saying I am, but I have no idea how to even use these powers that I supposedly have. I can activate the Light of Aideen but that’s really all.”

“That is enough,” said the pony. “The fact that you can activate the Light means that you have the right stuff in you.”

“The right stuff for what?” asked Louisa.

“To save us all,” said the pony. “Aideen is within you, child.”

“I’m an adult.”

“To an immortal, you are a child,” said the pony. That raised some questions, but Louisa didn’t want to bother the pony with trivia.

“You still haven’t said why you wanted to talk to me,” said Louisa. “Do you have a quest for me?” That would be great if so, she’d been quite bored lately.

“Sadly, no,” said the pony. “But I will in the future. I can give you one piece of knowledge, though.”

“That might help,” said Louisa. The pony blew air out through its nostrils and cropped at the grass again.

“Lisa will return soon.”

Louisa looked at the ancient tree, remembering another ancient tree that was now alive again thanks to her and her girlfriend. She thought of her every time she passed any ancient tree, even the frozen one in Dino. It usually brought with it warmth, but this time it brought hope too.


	5. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Butter My Muffin AU. Louisa has dinner with the Buttergoods.

Sitting at the Buttergood table felt weird, to say the least. Not just because Louisa was finally allowed out of that room, or because the three boys were sitting in icy silence.

“Just ask it already,” said Scott. “This silence is weird.”

“Aren’t vampires not supposed to eat?” asked Louisa. She’d at least expected them to have bloody steaks or something. But they were actually eating a vegetarian meal.

“The hardcore ones like dad only drink blood,” said Scott. “But we’ve gotta eat something.”

“Normally it’s meat though,” said Junior, glaring at Bobby.

“Hey, I only cooked this because it’s the only thing Louisa can eat right now,” said Bobby. He bared his teeth at his brother. Louisa glanced back at her plate at the primal display.

“Behave,” Scott snarled at them.

“You behave too,” Louisa snapped. She smiled at seeing the boys almost cower into their seats. She may not be a vampire yet, but she could already boss these guys around. She was quite proud of herself.

“Just once, can’t we have a nice, family dinner?” asked Bobby.

“Is that even possible for monsters?” asked Louisa between bites of food.

“We’re not monsters!” Junior growled, and stabbed his knife into the table. He stalked off, still muttering and growling.

“My point,” said Louisa. She chewed on a piece of cauliflower.

Bobby sighed. “So much for fine dining. Sorry for ruining your introduction to the family, Louisa.”

“I don’t care, I was expecting it to go like this anyway,” said Louisa. She started on some beans.

“God, it’s weird to see you eating vegetables,” said Scott. “You’d think a vampire child would want more meat.”

“Anyone would think it was my kid,” said Bobby. “Oh, gods, I hope Junior didn’t hear that.”

“We’ll soon know if he did,” said Scott. “But it’s definitely mine. Just has your freakish appetite.”

“The Buttergoods would be peaceful if it was just you two,” said Louisa.

“Also fucking useless,” said Scott. “I mean, look at me. And Bobby consorts with hippy trash. Tree-loving freaks.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Louisa. Bobby seemed about to say something but shut up at a warning glance from Louisa.

“I’m done,” said Bobby, rising from his seat calmly.

“Thanks for cooking, Bobby,” said Louisa. “You’re really good at it.”

“At least someone appreciates my cooking,” said Bobby. He left the room, fists clenched at his sides.

“I ruined it, didn’t I,” Scott muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise to me,” said Louisa. She ate a piece of broccoli. “Apologise to your brother for being a massive tool.”

“I hope you do choose to stay with us after I turn you. You’re good at putting up with our shit and breaking up fights,” said Scott. He probably shouldn’t have said that, but he’d already fucked up the evening quite nicely. May as well finish the job.

“Well, I can always just get away for a bit if it gets too much,” said Louisa.

Scott stared at her for a moment, then leaned across and kissed her.

“Shoo, I’m eating,” said Louisa, shooing him away with a piece of potato speared by a fork. Scott pulled her onto his lap, but she just grabbed her plate and continued eating.


	6. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's home is threatened.

Jess had never really paid much attention to Dark Core’s other business activities. She remembered them having mines, and her not wanting anything to do with it. Filthy, disgusting, ugly mines.

But when her family was threatened, that was when Jessica started to pay attention. She wished, now, that she had paid better attention to just who her father was helping out. Then, she might have been able to see the threat he posed. But now it was too late.

“So, you also know this man?” asked the Hermit. She’d become absolutely livid when he’d told her who had stolen the horses and hurt her great granddaughter.

“Yes,” said Jess. “I remember hearing of him now. I never paid too much attention, though.”

“How do you know him?” asked the Hermit. It hurt that he was so suspicious of her now. She knew of his trust issues, and now he was doubting her. The one stable thing in her life and Anwir had ruined it. Oh, he would pay.

“My father agreed to help him out,” said Jess. “He is to take horses and enter them in races. Father had ways to change the horses and make them better.”

“Make him stop,” said the Hermit. “It’s a terrible business, stealing horses.”

“I know,” said Jess. “But how can I tell them without them suspecting me?”

“Weren’t you the Dark Princess at some point?” asked the Hermit.

“Yes but not anymore, I don’t have that kind of power anymore,” said Jess. “I’m no more important than the other Dark Riders.”

“You once told me that you tortured men, pulled them limb from limb,” said the Hermit. “Make him pay, Jessica.”

He’d never embraced this part of her before. But now, looking at him, Jess could see the fire in his eyes. That same fire that had driven away countless other poachers.

“I will,” said Jess. And she meant it. She would have fun tearing that man to pieces. Maybe she would even bring his head back here, as a trophy. The Hermit didn’t like to see too much blood, and a head might be too much. Besides, it was modern times now. Those things simply weren’t done.

Jess felt stable again as she headed back to the base. She would destroy that man, and then she would bring the horse back to Madison. And the rest of the ponies would also be brought back home to South Hoof.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison loses her closest friend.

“You’re mine, Nightdust,” Madison whispered into the pony’s black ear, leaning down over his neck. The horse didn’t shy away from her breath, he merely flicked his ear at the feeling.

It had taken so long for Nightdust to be this comfortable around her. He’d been so shy at first, bucking her off a few times. But then, as she’d trained him and learned how to ride with the help of the Hermit, they’d become quite the team. Now, Nightdust responded to every signal she gave him, though he was still prone to spook at butterflies sometimes. Thankfully, South Hoof didn’t have many of those.

Seeing him every day was the highlight of Madison’s life. The way he came running out of the distance, mane and tail flying in the breeze, and then nuzzled her hand. His bright eyes were so intelligent, and his coat was so soft. Madison loved to run her hands over his soft coat and silky mane, and it tickled when he ate carrots or the odd sugar cube out of her hands.

Her parents knew about the horse, of course. Their only rule was that she couldn’t bring him home, because there was no stable to keep him in. Madison was okay with that arrangement, as Nightdust enjoyed being out with the wild herd. She could see that he was happiest there, and so she agreed to her parents’ rule.

And then one morning, Nightdust did not come to her when she called. She called and called, but he didn’t appear. So she set off in search of him instead. Madison’s socks fell down as she climbed over mossy rocks and avoided dangerous holes, but she didn’t bother to pull them up. Nightdust was far more important than appearance.

“Nightdust!” she called again, near the Ancient Tree. She began to feel scared now, maybe he’d fallen down one of the small cliffs surrounding the tree? Or he’d injured his leg on a root? To her relief, she didn’t find any trace of a horse, except for some fur on some of the roots where horses scratched their itches. And the droppings of course, but that was so much a part of the landscape that she barely noticed it anymore. 

She called his name again, and this time he answered. He sounded frightened, and it came from the direction of the beach. Madison ran until she could see the beach, and then she stopped. There were men on the beach. Men in green hooded clothes, and a ferry waiting with some ponies already on it. Madison gasped and clenched her fists when she saw the man leading her precious Nightdust across the sand. 

The pony thrashed and planted his hooves, refusing to budge. The rope tugged cruelly at his neck, which was already gleaming with blood from the rough treatment. He whinnied and bucked, just missing one of the men. A well-dressed man, one wearing a suit, stepped forward and spoke harsh words to the beast. Madison couldn’t hear them, but she imagined that they weren’t nice words. Seeing the well-dressed man strike her horse with a whip was the last straw.

Madison pulled her socks up and started towards the beach. She began to run, seeing that the man had finally dragged her pony onto the boat.

“Nightdust!” she called.

“Go!” the man yelled at the other men, and the ferry pulled away from the shore. It was too far for Madison to reach when she got to the water’s edge, so she jumped.

Madison climbed onto the edge of the ferry, glaring at the man who had dared to steal her Nightdust.

“You can’t have that horse, he’s mine!” she yelled at the well-dressed man. He walked up to her, between the cowed ponies. The poor creatures were too frightened of the water and the strange scents and sounds to try anything. Even Nightdust, poor Nightdust, trembled in fear. But he did look up upon hearing her voice, and pricked his ears towards her.

“Silly girl,” said the man when he reached her. “That horse was wild. Anyone could own him. And I choose to be that person to own him.”

“No!” Madison shouted, and tried to hit him. The man shoved back, and suddenly she was falling.

She heard another splash as she sank beneath the water, and then neighing and yelling. A foot connected with her ribs, making her cry out in pain and lose her breath. She saw a black shape as she sank further, but maybe that was just her vision going black.

She heard voices when she woke up, coughing up water.

“Nightdust,” she croaked.

“He’s gone, Madison,” said a familiar voice. Madison burst into tears, her worst fears coming true. Her beautiful horse had been stolen by that man.

“Shh, it’s okay,” someone else hushed her, and Madison felt something drape around her. “Here, have this, it’s only a shirt but it’ll do until we can get you back to the cottage.”

“Did you see who it was?” asked the Hermit. Madison knew his voice anywhere. But she knew that the question wasn’t directed at her.

“It was Anwir,” said her grandmother.

“I know him,” said the Hermit. “I never thought I’d see him again, though.”

“Can you get Nightdust back?” asked Madison, finally opening her eyes. They stung, both from the salt water and from her tears.

“I’ll try,” said the Hermit. “Your grandma and I will do everything we can to stop that man and bring our horses back.”

“Even if I have to swim after the ferry myself,” said Jess. Madison could see red on the woman’s legs.

“Did he hurt you too?” asked Madison. She was beginning to shiver, and the movement hurt her sore ribs.

“No, the ferry motor must have cut me but I didn’t feel it,” said Jess. “I’ll get patched up later. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“My ribs,” said Madison. “And here.” She tapped her chest, and her grandmother understood.

“We’ll get him, don’t you worry,” Jess assured her. She wrapped her arms around the girl, and Madison cried again.


End file.
